Five Nights and Keyblades (story call)
by BewitchingMayham
Summary: the worlds have started to lose their balance and two teens are thrown into the dangerous world of Freddy Fazbear's. Where they are forced to watch killer animatronics for six hours for a week in till the worlds dark hold lets them out of its grasp. These two once rival teens now decide to join forces in the chance if surviving this dark and horrifying world.


**Hello hello! This is BewitchingMayham and Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft! were here to tell you about our story called 'Five nights and Keyblades' Its a Crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Five nights at Freddy's!**

 **Basically Sora and Roxas Get throw into the world of FNAF with a strange 'Heartless' that is strangely shaped like a Bear. Sora being the -as Roxas says- Goddie two shoes. Volunteers himself and Roxas to watch the Pizzeria at night so it won't get closed down.**

 **These two unlikely allys have to team up to find out the mysteries of the strange Pizzeria. While at the same time they try to face there inner hard ships with one another.**

 **So far Four chapters have been posted! and it has a little over 10,000 words in it. If you go to my profile you can find it. Please read and review! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **And just for you all I'll give you the first chapter! read the rest in the cross over!**

* * *

 _ **The worlds all out of balance...things that shouldn't have happened,happened...must send...If some one doesn't...then all is...lost...ERROR ERROR! Encrypted code 56793790$*(*W70587 ERROR ERROR! ERROR! you must fine...save...us...ag572840* &^*dshtf jhewib755859286*^&% ERROR EEEERRRRRRRORRRR... Vortex**_

* * *

"strange I swear I saw those shadow things over here" Grumbled a frustrated teen boy holding a strange and large key like object in his left hand. This boy had golden hair that was in a strange but intruging hair style,the front was more concentrated on the spikes on the right side of his head as if windswept, while the back is smoother and more flaky. This unique hair style brought out his bright blue eyes.

He sighed as he looked up at the darkening clouds above is head in the sky grew. "looks like its going to rain...again..." he said in a highly annoyed tone. The past five days it had been raining non stop. He was lucky that it had stopped for such a short time frame. "back under the hood I go" he muttered his keyblade vanishing in his hand as he reached behind him to pull up his black hood. The leather like black hood was the safest and best item of clothing he had for himself to wear in the rain.

The hood was a normal Organisation thirteen hood from...well a time that he rather not think about right now...Any way Instead of keeping the hood aka cloak unzipped at the bottom he decided to keep it all the way zipped. It kept mud from splashing and getting on his pants. It was very irritating trying to scrub brown mud out of his white pants.

He remembered the second day of rain. At that time it wasn't raining too hard so he had decided it was dry enough to go out. But boy was he WRONG! The ground was still wet from the harsh rain from the day before had brought. He had gotten his crisp white pants...to turn into an ugly brown color. He had spent all night trying to get the brown mud out but had no luck. So he eventually gave up on the event that was going no were fast and threw the stained pants away in utter defeat.

The rain started to drip down. Slowly dropping at first. He felt each drop hit his dark and concealing hood. The rain slid on the rim of his hood before finally falling off and splattering on the the ground. He didn't know why he liked the rain at some points and hated it the next.

"the drops... are like the million people in this world... they seem to be nothing at first but when they all come together to work for a common goal and the accomplish great things." Roxas said to himself in a soft voice looking around at the puddles already forming around him. "i should be getting back now" he said to himself out loud and began walking back not knowing of the creature following and watching him.

"oh Roxas your journey has not even begun yet. I don't see why you think its over" A voice muttered falling back letting Roxas continue on with his journey of where ever he was going off too.

Roxas turned around thinking he had heard someone... or something say his name. He scanned the area with his dazzling blue eyes that could make your heart melt or ice over in shock with one glance. "hum... must have been my imagination..." Roxas muttered not seeing anything and continued on walking as he listened to the rain pitter and patter on his hood and the puddles on the ground.

He passed a small town called Amity land. (yes its based off what you think it is.) He smiled to himself as he heard the sound of children laughing and jumping in puddles from the distance. He didn't understand why he like the sound of kids laughing but he did. It seemed to make him feel peaceful in a way. He heard a song being played many times before when ever he passed the town.

The blond chuckled at this. It seemed a town ritual or something for the song to be played by everyone in the town as loud as they could... or well at lest that is what it seemed like to him. He liked to joke to himself and call it the Dum Dum song. Not in an insulting way but there was one part in the song that stood out and played a voice that said something like Dum dum dum or something he wasn't quite to sure what it exactly was but it was the one part that stood out the most.

The other song they played was like a broken but soft and peaceful melody. It seemed familiar in some strange confusing way. It wrapped around his 'heart' and pulled at him as if the music was beckoning him to go to the town.

Another figure watched him hoping that the blonde in the hood would be hypnotized and the same time it wanted it to ignore the sound and continue down the path.

Roxas muttered something under his breath as he was about to take a step of the trail. He wanted to follow the sweet luring music to town and dance in the rain with the laughing children. It took all of his will to stop him self from falling into the trance. "what the hell?" he muttered backing away relizing he almost diverted the safe path to follow the sound of the music. "I have to get away from here!" he said loudly trying to stop hearing the mysterious music afraid that he would get lost in it and never be able to find himself again.

"no no..."He said trying to fight the music that seemed to be trying to take over his senses as he ran down the path. "I can't fall unto this musical trap!" he told himself. His boots thudded against the ground echoing in the distance as he ran trying to get away. "I am Roxas and I will not fall for this musical trap!" He yelled and as if on cue the music stopped. The bright blue eyed boy noticed this


End file.
